1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety snap hook, and more particularly to a double locking safety snap hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety snap hooks are used widely in construction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,417 discloses a conventional safety snap hook including a gate that is used to close a hook throat opening and that can be released through only operation of a trigger. The conventional safety snap hook has a drawback. That is, the hook throat opening may be opened due to inadvertent or undesired contact of an user or an object, thereby affecting adversely safety of the user and resulting in a reduced reliability of the conventional safety snap hook.